villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sinh
Sinh, also known as the Slumbering Dragon, is the secondary antagonist and the final boss of the Crown of the Sunken King DLC for Dark Souls II. Biography Long ago, the Sunken King erected the underground city of Shulva to worship Sinh, an ancient dragon known for his poisoned-infused flames. Although knowing of Sinh's hostility, the Sunken King found a way to preserve Sinh by forcing him into a permanent slumber. Priestesses were established to sing in rituals to ensure that Sinh would remain asleep. Then one day, Sir Yorgh, the leader of the Drakeblood Knights, invaded Shulva to obtain the blood of Sinh, believing it would bring an understanding of life. Defeating the guards, Sir Yorgh and his men engaged Sinh, waking him up from the years he rested. A massive spear was impaled through Sinh's chest, unleashing the poison that built up inside him. A poisonous cloud covered the entire city, killing everything in its path. The survivors who resisted the miasma were mutated into poisonous hollows. When the poison exhumed, Sinh returned to his rest. Elana, the queen of Shulva, used multiple souls and her own songs to keep him asleep, slowly feeding on his soul to empower herself to exact her revenge. When the player enters Shulva through the Black Gulch bonfire, Sinh can be found near the first bonfire resting. As the player approaches, Sinh prematurely wakes up, aware of the player's presence. He lets out a roar before flying off. Later when the player walks towards the Dragon's Sanctum, Sinh attacks the bridge with fireballs as they begin to cross it, killing the two Sanctum Soldiers on it. He would then return to Dragon's Rest. After killing Elana, the player unlocks an entrance from the alter that leads to Sinh's arena, where he emerges from the rocks to engage the player. For a large opponent, Sinh can move around the arena fast using either his feet or wings. He attacks by biting when the player is near his head, stomps when they are underneath or beside him, and swinging his tail when they get behind him. Sinh can also lift off into the air, diving towards the player. He can also spew out fireballs at the player, leaving behind poisonous mist that causes quick toxic buildup. His skin has a corrosive effect, causing the player's weapons to greatly lose durability. Despite his brute strength, Sinh does have a weakness; targeting the wound with the spear exposed from his chest deals more damage compared to hitting Sinh elsewhere. Once Sinh is defeated, he drops his soul and the Crown of the Sunken King, which reduces vigor and vitality to increase strength, dexterity, endurance, faith, and intelligence. Gallery Images Sihn Concept.png|Concept art Sihn Awakes.png|Sihn emerging from his stony nest. Videos Dark Souls 2 Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls II Soundtrack OST - Sinh, The Slumbering Dragon (Crown of The Sunken King) Trivia *Sinh's tail can be cut off to prevent him from using any tail attacks. Unlike other dragons in the series, cutting it off will not make him drop any additional items. *Not only does Sinh resist fire and toxic attacks, but he is also resistant to lightning attacks, which is odd since most dragons are weak to lightning. *Like how Black Dragon Kalameet's name is a play on "calamity" and Darkeater Midir's name is a play on "murder", Sinh's name is a play on "sin". *Sinh takes more damage when the player faces him solo. *Why Sinh has the Sunken King's crown is uncertain, although it may be possible that Sinh killed the king when he unleashed his toxic fumes. Navigation pl:Sinh, śpiący smok Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Dark Messiah Category:Vengeful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Ferals Category:Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:Tragic